It's So Cliché
by Mertalaine
Summary: Short Summary: Mc-chan likes her sensei, but he is player. After 'rejection' she meets Mc-kun a popular nerd with good genes no one can resist. Aladdin/Kougyoku (AlaKou) story. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story bellow. They belong to their rightful owner and author of Magi, Ohtaka Shinobu. This story is just for my own (others too) entertainment.**

 **A/N: Okay, so this is my first story I decided to post on this site. English isn't my first language so I am sure there will definitely be plenty of mistakes as I'm still learning and trying to find my own style. While this isn't first story I've written it is first of this kind /. It was super embarrassing and I still have no idea what possessed me to make this... but here it is. All I can say is I hope you find reading this enjoyable if anything else~ Laine :')**

Kougyoku P.O.V~

There was one thing Kougyoku Ren was sure of. Romance and that type of love just wasn't for her. In all her 18 years of life, she never once had a boyfriend. Every guy she found herself falling for was a complete and utter disaster. Her latest interest was her English teacher that started working at Kou High last spring. It had been love at first sight for her, which didn't happen before. All the classes she had with him she spent day dreaming, completely in daze. And she wasn't the only one fawning over him, every other girl in school had their eyes on him too. Yet, he never seemed to care much about it, only thing he would do is smile, saying how much he appreciated they thought so highly of him. At first, he seemed humble and kind, that she would have never guessed otherwise. Just how much of a player he actually was. Everything happened when she decided that morning as she stepped into the school grounds, that today would finally be a day when she will confess her feelings to him.

When bell signaled for lunch break she gathered up every bit of her courage and went looking for him. This was it. All her dreams came crashing down when she came across infirmary, muffled sounds coming from behind closed doors piqued her interest. Making her stop she turned towards the door, with the light knock she opened it and looked in. To her surprise, she had found a man she'd been looking for, for ten minutes now. However, position she had found him in with schools' nurse and two students almost made her sick.

"Koug…" Startled by her sudden appearance they all scrambled off of one another. Slamming the door shut, shielding herself from the scene she witnessed and ran.

She wasn't sure what exactly she was running from, them or her feelings. No matter the case all she knew was that she had to get away from there and fast. Heavy ball of air stuck in her throat making it hard to breathe as the sight before her blurred. ' _No, no… I can't cry here…'_ She thought miserably and quickly turned to her left running up the stairs. Finally, she was able to reach her destination and where no one would find her and see her. Throwing the door open she stepped out on the schools' roof which was normally prohibited to students such as herself. Door slammed closed behind her while she walked further on. Moving closer to the wired fence that surrounded the entire roof and stopped. Before her, stretching far and wide was little town she lived in her whole life. Turning her back to it she sank down onto the ground, drawing her knees to her chest and burying her face into them. Hot tears she was suppressing finally came gushing out. She never felt so pathetic in her life before over something like that. ' _This sucks… Falling in love sucks. It's so troublesome. I… I will never fall in love again. Who needs it…'_ Silently she vowed in her head while sobbing quietly. Being in such situation she was in, she missed to notice another presence. Young man watching her from the side as she cried to herself. He sat beside the door through which she came out of. His back was pressed against the wall, surrounded with his work he was trying to finish before next class started. Mutely he stared at her and after a while of just watching her, he dug out something from his bag and stood up, moving in her direction.

"Ahem~" Hearing someone clearing their throat, Kougyoku snapped her head up in surprise and gasped when she saw blue haired guy standing in front of her.

Instantly she recognized him as first year from class 1-A, Aladdin. Single reason to how she knew him was because he was one of the most popular guys in Kou High even though he was just freshman. Whenever she would see him he was surrounded by people, mostly girls who kept throwing themselves shamelessly at him. Except for herself, she despised players such as he was. There were total of two times they exchanged words and it was never good. Somehow, the two always ended up bickering with each other. Realizing he was holding out something towards her, she looked down to see pack of tissues, one of those that were handed out on the streets.

"Take it." She heard him say.

"I… I don't need your pity." She said, her eyes narrowing a bit. Tears she cried already started drying on her cheeks.

"It's not pity." He told her simply, then added bluntly. "You just look horrendous when your face is covered with all that thick, melted make-up on your face."

She gapped at him for second, taken aback by his words. "You… How dare you?! Stupid brat!" She exclaimed loudly, slightly embarrassed he had seen her cry and looking that way. ' _This… this… IDIOT!'_

"Brat, eh? Is that really the best you can come up with, Senpai?" He asked mockingly, her face turning different shades of red from anger. "Just take it already."

"Hmph." She flipped her head to the side, averting her eyes from him. "I already told you I don't need it. Just go away already."

Releasing long sigh, obviously annoyed, he crouched before her and reached out. Grabbing her chin gently between his fingers he forced her to look at him. She was about to scream at him for suddenly doing something like that but stopped herself when she saw just how close her was to her. His stare was intense as cerulean eyes bored into her rosy ones, she found it hard to look away. Silent gasp escaped her when she felt something soft rubbing against her cheek. It took her second to realize he was wiping her tears with one of the tissues from the pack that now laid on the ground next to him.

"So… Why are you crying in the first place?" His sudden question startled her, pulling her out of the trance she fell into.

"It… It's none of your business." She huffed now that she had regained her senses. Removing her chin from his hold, pushing his hand away from her face. "And would you stop that. Who told you, you can touch me so familiarly?"

"Then you do it." Picking up tissues from the ground he dropped them into her hand.

Looking down at the yellow pack in her hands she sighed. He didn't seem like he would go away any time soon unless she did what he wanted. While she didn't want to listen to him, there was no other way to get rid of him and arguing wouldn't help she knew. Opening up little pack she pulled out one tissue and continued his work of cleaning her face. She was shocked to find out her tears had stopped before she even knew it.

"There, happy?" She grumbled in annoyance once she was done and he surprised her with a sudden grin that appeared on his face, making him appear more boyish, relaxed. Unlike how he seemed at first, stoic and grumpy.

"Tons." He told her nodding, folding his arms over his knees and laying his chin at top he stared at her. "Since you won't tell me why you are crying, can I guess?" She shrugged casually, not really caring what he had to say. "Okay. Hmm…" he hummed softly and then twitched in spot as if he had come to conclusion. "You were rejected." Horrified look in her eyes let him know he had hit bulls eye. "Ohhh… I was right~" He drawled out.

"Just shut up and go away already. Stop butting into my business." She told him glaring daggers at his head.

"Listen," He sighed. "I know it's really not my business or anything, but you see I think you would feel much better if you just talked about it instead of bottling up everything like that. You will only end up suffocating yourself with all of that. I promise, I won't judge. Just listen unless you want me to say anything else. Promise." She watched him momentary, trying to figure out what he said was genuine truth not just so he could pick on her if she would tell him. Finding nothing but sincerity in those cerulean orbs she gazed down, hugging her knees closer to her chest.

They sat there together through all of lunch break. She was talking quietly, but clearly and just as he had said he didn't make single comment to anything, unless she asked him about it. He truly was intent listener she noted to herself, which was kind of surprising. It was as if he wasn't same person she'd been hearing about through the halls. After she finished her story all he could say was,

"I see." Straightening up he reached out and gave a silly pat to her head which made her cheeks tingle with unexpected blush at that sudden, slightly awkward action. "Don't rush yourself, Senpai. You'll be alright." When he smiled her way like he did, Kougyoku couldn't help but believe his words. Bell that rang then announcing the end of their break had Aladdin jumping to his feet with few curses. "Crap, I'll be late." She watched him curiously as he rushed to his long-forgotten work and started to stuff all his things into messenger bag he owned. "You should hurry too, Senpai." He called out to her. "Skipping classes isn't good." Hanging up bag onto his shoulder he hurried towards the exit. She smiled to herself once he was gone, who knew popular guy like him was such nerd.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why do I feel as if you are stalking me lately." He commented smugly when she walked onto the roof for the third time that week, carrying her lunch in one hand. Quite honestly, Kougyoku herself didn't understand why she kept coming back to the roof knowing he would be there. She didn't really have any friends, since she knew about herself she always isolated herself from people. Yet, even though she was hiding herself from certain people, she didn't mind being around him.

"You flatter yourself too much brat." She replied with soft 'hmph', walking past him she could feel his eyes following her until she took spot on the opposite side, facing him.

"Am I or is that just your excuse because you are embarrassed?" He lifted on of his brows in question, his cerulean eyes glowing with amusement behind the glasses that sat on the bridge of his straight nose.

"Be quiet and do your homework or something, you nerd." She huffed taking her seat and pulling out her bento box out of the it's blue bag with intricate design in pink all over it.

"I see your comebacks still suck just as usual." He pointed out making her face burn furiously. "Besides, you should consider doing the same. You know, homework or studying in general so you can put something in that empty skull of yours." He smirked.

"I knew it! You are so annoying and irritating!" When she snapped so loudly he started laughing until his eyes began tearing up. He just couldn't get enough of picking on her, it was just too much fun.

After her little outburst, the two of them went silent. Each busy with their own thing. Though, every once in a while, Kougyoku found herself glancing his way. Observing him carefully as he studied silently, his brows furrowed in concertation as he scribbled something into his notebook. Over the little time she spent around him, she realized just how much of a hard worker he was. Whenever she would see him by himself he was always studying. Just like he was right now. Seeing him pushing up his glasses in place after they slipped down to the tip of his straight nose, she hid smile. First time she saw him wearing those overly large, round glasses she laughed, saying they didn't suit him. Popular player who loved the attention like himself, wearing such dorky glasses was definitely not what she expected. However, she got used to it and now she couldn't even imagine him without them anymore, even though he only wore them while studying. In a way, she couldn't help but think it was kind of cute. At such random thought, she blushed and looked back down at her lunch, not really eating just poking it around, embarrassed. ' _Did I just seriously think he is cute?... What is wrong with me?! Snap out of it dammit!'_ She screaming inside of her head. From the other side, Aladdin peered up at her curiously, wondering what was going when he noticed she wasn't eating much. Finishing his work, he closed all of his books and pushed them all into the bag and stood up, moving over to where she sat.

"Hmmm… That lunch looks real nice." He said leaning down, startling her into looking up wide eyed at him.

"Wha—what do you want?" She squeaked seeing him so close.

"Nothing. You seemed lonely over here all by yourself. And since I am nice person like that I thought I'd make you some company." He grinned down at her.

"Pft. Nice? You? Don't make me laugh." She snorted.

"You are really rude, you know that." He faked hurt and took seat next to her, crossing his legs as he did so. "But, I'm willing to overlook it if you share some of that lunch with me." She could basically see drool trailing out of his mouth as he ogled her rice, egg rolls and sausage.

"Goodness, you are disgusting." She muttered with sigh, but still ended up pushing her half-finished lunch towards him. "Just have it already." In that very instant his eyes lit up.

Taking bento from her hands he smiled gratefully. "Aw, you are not so bad after all." She decided against saying anything to that. Instead she just sat there in silence as he ate hurriedly. "Did you make this?" He asked with his mouth full.

"Don't talk like that, it's disgusting." She grimaced. "But yes, I made it."

"Wow. You are good! This is delicious." Her eyes widened and her cheeks stung with the blush at the comment making her look away, threading through her hair pulling it forward to hide her obvious blush. How could he say such things with a straight face and without batting an eye? Looking at him eating, savoring every bite he took made her chest swell with pride. She had never given or made lunch for anyone before so she never had person compliment her skill in making food. It felt oddly satisfying and good.

"Thank you." She mumbled silently missing the way he smiled her way. Finishing his meal, he gave her the empty bento box, thanking her for the food. Placing the box back into its small bag she heard the bell sound, announcing their break time was over forcing them once more to go their separate ways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Things changed from that moment since she shared her lunch with him. At first, she thought the reason she was preparing second lunch box following day was simply obligatory. In a way of saying thank you. Since they started to spend their time together, Kougyoku found herself thinking less and less about what happened. Aladdin was irritating her, picking on her on every chance he got, he was so different from her, yet he was only person she could talk to about anything and everything. She never imagined he would be that type of person, even if she didn't want to say it she had to admit he helped her. To herself at least. Subconsciously he was doing so much by making her company every lunch break. Words weren't needed in the least just his presence was enough. Curious by his studying she had even looked further into him and even though she should have expected it, she was still shocked to find out he was at top of his class. Possibly even entire school. Unlike her who was just an average student all through her school life.

On the day when she decided to make a second lunch box especially for him, she was worried if he would find it weird. Hell, even she thought she was weird and creepy for making it without asking him first about it. It was too late to just stop after she already packed it and there was no way that she would just make food to waste it. Only thing she could come up with is, to eat it all by herself. Maybe. When the time for lunch break came, Kougyoku found herself walking familiar way to the roof top. Somehow, she was feeling oddly nervous that she kept remind herself that it was just Aladdin. Just. Aladdin. ' _This is not working out… Maybe I should just leave… Yeah, that's it.'_ Coming up with that decisions she turned to leave only to be stopped by very person she had her mind on. ' _Crap.'_ She cursed when she saw him walking up the stairs.

"Hm? Oh!" He said when he saw her standing there, her hands behind her back. "Senpai, you sure are early today. What is this? Couldn't wait to see me?" He teased and she stammered.

"As if." She said turning her head.

"I'm joking. Relax." He chuckled moving past her, stopping when he reached the door because she wasn't following. "Are you coming or what?" She flinched in spot and looked behind her shoulder.

"Uh… y—yes." She nodded turning fully, with heavy steps she walked up just as he opened the door, allowing her to first get out before stepping out himself.

Instead of sitting far apart as they did before, now they had a spot near the wall next to the door where they would sit together. Dropping his bag down he sat first and bit hesitantly she did the same. Now that they were sitting so close she didn't know if to give him bento she intended or eat it herself. After a while of pondering what she should do she gulped, clutching the bag in which bento box hid. Taking deep breath she moved, without exactly looking at him she placed the box onto his lap surprising him.

"Eh? What's this?" He asked looking from box to her.

"Lunch. Obviously." She said rolling her eyes, but her heart was hammering heavily against her chest as if it would rip itself right out.

"For me? Did you make it?" He asked in shock, tilting his head so he would be able to look at her face.

"Just… just eat it already. Stop asking so many questions. Gosh. If you don't want it I can…" she didn't manage to finish her sentence when he interrupted her by shaking his head.

"No, no! I will. I'm just surprised you would… you know… make it for me." He said, tone of his voice lower than it normally is.

"Don't think too much into it… brat." She said bit too fast and he smiled.

"Either way. Thanks."

They ate in silence, well she did. Aladdin on other hand was devouring his food almost like animal as if he hadn't eaten in days. It was actually funny seeing him that way, eating so rapidly all the while going through his work that he brought with himself once again. As she sat next to him Kougyoku thought how she enjoyed this really, it wasn't like they planned on meeting every day but she still saw it as a routine. Something she hoped would last long time. Thought popped into her head and she glanced over at him.

"Say," At the sound of her voice he looked over, slowly swallowing food he had been chewing on. "I don't mean to butt in or anything but, you are pretty popular." He grinned at that but said nothing, "How come you always spend lunch break here, alone."

"But I'm not alone. You are here too." He replied smartly.

"That's not it idiot. I mean, before I started coming here weren't you always alone?" She asked and watched him sigh, leaning back against the wall.

"Well," he started. "I guess, I just prefer being by myself when I study. That way I can focus more onto it. My friends are kind of loud most of the time." He let out small laugh that had her lips twitch in small smile. "And because of that I do most of my studying here. In peace."

"Hm. So that's how it is." She hummed softly. "Am I not interrupting your studying time then?" She asked curiously.

"You?" He questioned with a smile, glancing over at her. "Not at all. You may be annoying stalker, but you are not really loud."

"I'm not stalker! Or annoying!" She punched his shoulder that he barely felt, it only made him laugh. "Fine laugh all you want. But I," reaching down she took his lunch away. "—will be taking this then."

"Hey now! Let's not make any drastic measures here." He said in horror while trying to take the box away from her that she kept moving out of his reach. "Senpai~ I'm hungry… please don't be so mean." He whined which got her giggling.

"Only if you apolo…" her sentence was cut short when she turned towards him without realizing just how close he had gotten. Small and brief contact was made between them, closing only distance they had left. For one single moment time around them came to a stop and there was nothing else but the two of them, their eyes and lips locked. Realizing what was happening Kougyoku jumped back as if his lips burned her, red creeping up from her neck to her ears. Aladdin himself was in same state of shock just as she was, trying to wrap his mind around the fact what just happened. There were specks of blush dotting over his own cheeks too. "I… I… I'm r—really sorry…" She stuttered unable to meet his eyes, "I didn't mean to… to… " Air around her was growing thinner with each passing second, making it hard to breathe, her heart rate speeding up with each word she said. "Oh my God… I should just go…" Her whole freaking out was kind of funny. Seeing her making such a big deal over simple kiss, that could barely be even considered a kiss in first place made him think if she'd never been kissed. That just wasn't possible. To him, Kougyoku was one of the most beautiful girls in Kou High, if not the only one. There was no one he could compare her too, if he were to say she was probably in her own league.

"You are over-reacting Senpai." He finally said. "Relax already."

"But—but that… it's…" she stammered breathlessly.

"Kougyoku-senpai!" Grabbing her by shoulders he made her look his way. "Calm down." Her eyes widened at the sound of his raised tone yet he managed to stop her from freaking out. "Seriously, I get it. You've never kissed a guy," At that her face flamed. Was she really that obvious that even from such simple touch he could tell? Doesn't that mean she is bad? Thousand and one thought raced through her mind. "but you have got to stop freaking out. That can't even be called a kiss." He told her.

"Was it bad?" She blurted out before she could even grasp onto what she actually wanted to say. ' _What IS wrong me?! Why did I say that?!'_

"Huh?" He let out, completely overtaken by confusion. "Is that… what you are concerned about? Uh… I couldn't really tell." He told her.

"Then it was bad?" She said again and gasped ' _PLEASE! Dear God… Someone help me, I think I'm going to die here from embarrassment.'_ She pleaded in her mind.

Aladdin stared at her unbelievingly and said. "Should I teach you then?" When he felt her body stiffen, he laughed nervously, pulling his hands away. "Haha… I'm just mess…" He almost choked on air itself when she said,

"You would?" Kougyoku wasn't sure what was happening anymore, her head was spinning so fast that her thoughts were all over the place.

"If you want." He said slowly, bit hesitantly not knowing if she was actually serious.

"Oh—kay." With her reply he thought he died right then and there. This couldn't be Kougyoku he knew, she hated his guts because he was always only picking on her.

"T—then I will." She nodded to that and slowly turned to him which confused him even more. Did she mean she wanted him to teach her now? ' _Dear God… have mercy on me…'_ He thought when he saw her facing him expectantly. Swallowing tightly ball of air that seemed to be stuck in his throat he moved closer. "First…c—close your eyes." She gasped and shut her eyes so fast he almost laughed. ' _Cute.'_ Was his only thought as he reached out towards her.

When his fingers touched her slender jaw-line small shiver streamed down her spine. She couldn't believe she went ahead and given him green light into teaching her how to kiss. For as long as she could remember, she always thought her first kiss would actually be with someone she loved. And who loved her in return. Not like this. Now as she waited there, her mind clearing up a bit she figured this could be mistake. However, before she could have said a word to stop him, tell him she changed her mind, there was soft, gentle pressure against her lips. It felt like nothing she thought it would be, but it was everything and more. She took a note to herself just how warm and soft his lips felt as they molded with hers in such sweet sensation. Her heart was racing more than ever and it was like swarm of butterflies filled her stomach, making her feel as if she would be sick. Good kind of sick. ' _Is there even something like that…_ ' She thought. There was a tiny little problem, she had become so stiff yet again, not knowing how exactly was she supposed to respond. She knew he felt the moment she stiffened when he pulled away making her open her eyes. Seeing him still so close to her, his eyes bit hazy making his cerulean color deepen even more, his hot breath stinging her lips into trembling.

"Don't be so stiff… Kougyoku…" Her name came out in sweetest whisper, this was Aladdin that she didn't know. Tone of his voice was deeper, husky when he spoke. "Don't over think… just… relax." She nodded, her tongue darting out wetting her lips slowly.

Instantly her lips were claimed again by his making her gasp into his mouth. His hand that rested against her cheek moved, gliding over her neck and to the back of her head. Fingers tangled up in her hair as he titled her head a bit for better access. The way he was moving his lips over hers in gentle caress, taunting her to respond to him. So, she did. It was clumsy just as she thought she would be. Aladdin however, had no problem with it instead he gave her time to adjust to him at her own pace. He could feel how hesitant and unsure she was as she attempted to kiss him back. Moment was all it took before she grasped the feeling for it and when she did their kiss turned deeper. What started off slow and innocent turned into pure hunger of desire. Releasing her head, he moved his hand away and placed both of his hands to her back, pulling her closer. In the heat of moment, she complied, allowing him to do as he wanted. Soon she found herself straddling him, her arms locked around his neck without even once breaking away from his lips that continued to ravish hers. Hesitantly they separated from one another when they heard sound of bell signaling end of lunch break. Her eyes fluttered open just to see him watching her with that same hazy look he had when he first kissed her. Gazing down a bit she saw just how red and bruised his lips had gotten and she could only imagine that hers were too. At that thought, when realization finally downed on her that she was still straddling him so shamelessly. Her cheeks flamed with burning blush that had her eyes widening.

"I… s—sorry." She stuttered removing her arms from around his neck where they've been locked firmly. With her apology and movements Aladdin was brought back into reality too. Slowly she got off from his lap and he instantly missed the warmth she provided.

"Uh… me… too." He couldn't tell why he was apologizing to her as well. If he were to tell the truth, he actually enjoyed every minute they spent locked in such passion induced kiss. Even if she just saw it as simple practice.

"It's… okay." She said packing up their forgotten lunches. "You, uh… haven't finished your lunch. Sorry."

He almost laughed at how suddenly even in such awkward moment she brought up the fact that he hadn't eaten his food. "Will you let me have it? I can finish it in classroom before next subject."

"Oh. Oh… okay. That sounds good." Tense atmosphere that was around them seemed to lessen with that small conversation. Closing up his lunch box she placed it in its bag and turned. "Here you go." She said holding out the bento for him.

"Thanks." He said taking offered box from her. "Come on, we should hurry up." He told her standing up.

"Ah, yes." She nodded picking up her things and got up.

"Kougyoku?" he called out her name before they went back inside and she looked up. "About what just happened," As he had expected her cheeks turned red at simple mention of what occurred little while ago. "—if you uh… you know need help… again… I… I don't mind." He finally let out. ' _What the heck am I SAYING?! There is no way she would do it. Dammit… I'm such idiot.'_

Her heart skipped a beat to hear him suggest that again, yet for reasons unknown to her she found herself nodding. "Okay."

He could barely believe that she agreed, once more. "On… Only if you want." It seemed he was stuttering today more than ever in his life. He just hoped it wouldn't stick around for too long.

"I know. Uh… thank… you?" She said and wondered if people actually said thank you for things like that. "We should go." She reminded him then.

"Crap! Yes. Lets go." He opened the door for her first and they both went back in each carrying on their mind that kiss they shared. Practice or not, it felt incredibly good but neither said a word about it to one another. They would never.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A—Aladdin… wait please…" She called out to him in hushed tone, looking over her shoulder every once in a while to make sure they were alone and not seen. "S—stop… someone migh—Ah!" Whatever she wanted to say was lost and forgotten when she was pulled into the empty classroom.

"You should know that no one usually comes here." He said looking down at her, his hands cupping her face gently as he leaned closer. His hot breath fanning over her lips making them tingle with want. "It's just us." He assured, his gaze dropping to her plump, pink lips.

Subconsciously she parted them and ran the tip of her tongue across. That one action is all it took for him before he crashed his lips against hers into sweet kiss. Silent gasp she released when the distance between them disappeared was lost in his hot mouth. It was supposed to be a one-time thing, nothing more and nothing less. Just a single kiss for the sake of practice. But when second and third kiss happened they called it extra, simply getting better at it. At fourth, fifth and sixth Kougyoku knew they had gotten into some strange routine they couldn't stop. Each kiss, touch they shared called for more every time. Eventually, she had come to discovery as to why she couldn't find it in herself to stop this madness, these 'lessons' as they called them. The way she craved for him, the need for more, it was all simply because she had fallen far too deep for him. She couldn't deny it. Not anymore. Her hands that found their way around his neck, drew him in closer causing for their kiss to deepen further. Teeth scraped her bottom lip and without a thought she allowed him more access. Hands dropped from her face to her shoulders and moving lower until she could feel cool tips of his fingers brushing against her thighs. Taking the hold of her thighs in firm grip he pushed her up against the door she was pressed to since they got in. Without a second to waste she wrapped her slender legs firmly around his waist. Pulling away from their spot, he carried her through darkened room. Carefully he seated her on one of the tables and her legs released tight hold on his waist. Releasing her thighs his fingers dragged against her skin to her waist pulling her bit closer. Leaving her waist, he raised his hands up to top of her blouse, his fingers coming in touch with small buttons that kept it together. He was working fast on getting it unbuttoned, his fingers itching to touch what was hidden underneath. Kougyoku herself wasn't still as she too moved her hands from his neck to his shirt in attempt to get rid of it. Hesitantly he abandoned her lips earning himself soft whine of protest that made his lips twitch in smile.

"Eager much?" He chuckled as she continued to tug on his shirt.

"As if you are one to talk." She pointed out breathlessly when she felt her blouse come undone completely. His chest vibrated a bit as he let out small laugh.

With a small smile, she leaned in again, initiating their second kiss that time which he gladly accepted. His body pressed against her, pushing onto her until she was laying flat on her back against wooden surface. Feeling him separating from her lips again she peered up at him through her thick lashes as he hovered over her with his entire body, his hands on each side of her head. She saw his eyes like brightest sapphire in the dark glowing down on her. Even with just a look he was setting her entire body on fire. His gaze lowered to her chest and one of his brows rose in question as he looked back up at her.

"Front clip eh?" Her cheeks flushed even more at that question, smirk tugging on his lips and humorous glint showing in his eyes. "If I didn't know better I'd say you prepared yourself."

"Who would? Idiot." She muttered, averting her eyes from him to hide the fact that she really had prepared herself.

"Hmm. If you say so." He hummed, moving one of his hands to the small clip in the middle and pressed his finger against it. "So… if I just do this," With one swift movement of his fingers clip came apart and she yelped when the pressure of her creamy bra lessened. "Oh." He grinned. "Too easy." He commented and dived in which had her gasping when his lips brushed the top of her chest.

Rising her hands, she buried her fingers into his azure hair when his lips moved over her chest, pushing her bra off to the side. She released breathy moan when the tip of tongue grazed over her sensitive bud that sent electrifying shock through her body. Closing his mouth over it he sucked gently on it. Biting into her lip she shut her eyes tightly, relieving only in the feeling of his mouth and tongue. His mouth was replaced by his hand and fingers when he moved onto the other side. Arching her back she granted him even more contact to her skin.

"What's this?" She heard him speak then when he lifted his head a bit, "Haven't your breasts gotten bigger somehow?" He questioned curiously while squeezing one gently.

"Y—you… what are you saying embarrassing… things like that." She stammered a bit, trying to catch her breath.

"Seems like it's true." Before she could retort anything to that comment, his lips closed over the little erect bud again. He didn't stop there, instead he moved lower raining kisses over her exposed stomach. Each spot his lips touched, twitched and trembled with need for more. Unable to hold back she let out deep, throaty moan when his lips descended lower to her inner thighs as he crouched before her. His hands held her legs in place from squirming around while continuing his ministrations.

"D…don't…" She tried to speak. "I… ahh… I have…mm… P.E later…" He almost laughed at her failed attempts of speaking, her voice broken by pleasure, but he composed himself.

"I see~ So that's how it is." He drawled out and she knew he was planning on something that definitely would not be good for her. "How about this then?" His teeth scrapped against the skin of her thigh.

"Don't y—you dare." She warned but it was all in vain when he sunk his teeth into her skin, not too hard to hurt but enough to leave mark. After all, her pale skin was sensitive enough to bruise easy even with a pinch.

"You… are… horrible." She breathed softly when he stood up, smug expression on his face as he looked down on her.

"Like you don't know me." He mused, his hands hooking under her knees and tugging her closer to himself until she was able to feel his hardness pressing to her warm center. All her reasoning was gone when he leaned down, gently rubbing himself against her. Waves of pleasure streamed through her veins with each movement. His lips pressed against the hollow of her throat trailing kisses along the way to her chin and then her lips. "Senpai…" He whispered and captured her lips in demanding kiss, bit forcefully, at times even their teeth would knock against one another. But she didn't mind as she held onto his shoulders, kissing him back just as forceful. One of his hands sneaked lower and under her skirt, his fingers pushing her dampened panties to the side. Feeling his finger enter her most private spot she released his lips and arched her hips letting out loud moan. He peered up at her, expression on her face was that of pure pleasure as he moved his finger in and out slowly. Seeing her biting furiously into her lip for sure to draw blood, his eyes darkened and he added another finger in. Speeding up movements of his fingers he moved down stealing another kiss off her lips, sucking gently at bruised spot that she bit into. Her insides were turning and knotting, building up a need for release. Before that could happen, he stopped, pulling his fingers out and abandoning her lips too.

"Not yet." Was all he said when she opened her eyes, looking at him questionably. "Come up." Tone of his voice was demanding in a way that she couldn't refuse. She sat up with his help until their bare chest were pressed together. Staring at him with half-lidded eyes she moved almost in trance, mesmerized by his face and leaned into him. Molding her lips with his she initiated kiss again. Her warm hands glided over from his shoulders, her fingers like feathers brushing over his chest and then stomach until she reached his belt that she wasted not even a second to undo. Following his belt, she undid his pants quickly too. First time they had done this, she was shy and unsure, afraid to touch him in any way. Now that, that fear is gone she touched him more freely, boldly without hesitation. Unlike any other time, she seemed in a rush about it which confused him. When her hands dipped below the band of his undergarments, her fingers wrapping around his stiff erection she pulled away from the kiss.

"We have to hurry. You have exam." His eyes widened at that, shocked that she actually remembered such thing at time like this. Chuckling he nodded.

"Okay then, as you say."

She moved her hand out of the way and held herself onto his shoulders again. Not waiting second longer, he positioned himself at her entrance and in one swift movement plunged deep within her sacred place. Her head feel into the crook of his neck where she buried her teeth in to keep herself from crying out as her insides clenched around him making it difficult from him to move even an inch. With her legs wrapping around him she drew him in closer and heard him hiss into her ear. It took only but a moment until she finally relaxed and got used to him being so deep inside. Lifting her head up they locked their eyes as he pulled out of her slowly only to push right back in, his brows furrowing in concentration. Dipping his head down a bit he captured her lips again as they fell into rhythm. She met him thrust for thrust without falling back until the moment they were able to reach climax together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today was the day she decided. At last, she was able to bring herself to finally confess to him, after entire two months of just messing around with each other she couldn't keep silent anymore. Sometime during the time that they spent together she had grown more greedy and selfish. Just those 'lessons' weren't enough anymore, she didn't want only small part of him. She needed more, more of him, not simply just his body, but heart and soul. Those feelings that kept growing within her more and more each passing day she just couldn't contain and keep away. Any longer and she thought she would burst. Wringing her hands together as she waited anxiously for him to come, checking her phone for time occasionally. And when the door opened she looked up, her heart skipped at the thought that the time has come. But person that walked in wasn't who she expected to see, when she saw her English teacher in the doorway.

"Huh, Kougyoku-san." At the sound of his voice she jumped up from her seat.

"S-sensei?" She stuttered in shock.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned walking further in. "Don't you know this part of school is forbidden to students?"

"I—I know. It's just this is the only place I could think of that I could use for studying without any disturbance." She lied quickly, hoping he would believe her all the while chanting in her mind that Aladdin wouldn't appear at that moment.

"Hm, is that really it?" He asked looking down on her. "Who exactly were you waiting for?"

"N… No one." She said shaking her head, heart in her chest beating so hard against her chest she thought it would jump right out.

"Miss Kougyoku, do you think I'm an idiot?" He questioned moving closer towards her until he could trap her between his body and the table. "I know what students, who like you, come here for." As he leaned in further to her she held her breath. Grabbing her chin tilting her head upwards. "Who knew you were this way too. Sneaking around old school building like this, doing these kinds of things." His voice dropped lower when he whispered into her ear. Suddenly she felt afraid, being alone in this room with him. He was nothing like she thought he would be. "So… tell me who is the other person?" he questioned again and moved so he could look at her.

True as it may be that he scared her, Kougyoku knew she could by no means tell him about Aladdin. Someone like him, who was top student of Kou would have for sure get in a lot of trouble if it got out what they have been doing. All his hard work to this point, would have been in vain because of the strict policy school had. Taking deep breath, pushing aside her fear she could somewhat compose herself.

"Sensei, there wasn't anyone here but me. I don't know what you are trying to imply by saying I was 'this way too'." Staring up at him she said. "Also, I don't think it's appropriate the way you are close to me this way. It's making me rather uncomfortable. Please move."

He chuckled deeply but didn't move, as if anything she said didn't faze him at all. "You sure got some spice in you. I like it."

She gulped tightly when he narrowed his eyes, feeling his free hand moving over her inner thigh. Thoughts were racing through her mind of all the possible things he could do to her. Panicking she did first thing she could think of. Grabbing his shirt, she gathered up all the courage she could muster and brought her knee to his groin that made him stagger back and onto the floor with a hiss. While she was still able to, she slipped past him as he sat on the floor and ran out of the room without looking back. She couldn't tell anybody. Blinking back her tears that threatened to fall she was gone out of the old building never to return there anymore.

As she laid on her mattress that night, staring up at the ceiling above her while her roommate slept, she couldn't help but think of everything that had happened. In the end, she couldn't come through to meet Aladdin at all for whole day no matter how much she wanted to. After what happened she didn't know how to face him let alone tell him anything. But as she laid awake all she could think about was him and how much she wanted to see him. Just that. He was only thing that could help her at least forget on day's events. Sitting up on her bed she decided that was what she would do. Slipping from under the covers she got up. Tip toeing silently through the room she only grabbed her jacket and went to the door. Cracking it open a bit she stuck her head out to make sure everything was clear. Stepping out into the dark hallway she closed the door carefully without making too much noise. Throwing the jacket over her shoulders quickly she made her way out of the dorm.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" She muttered to herself as she slipped past the guard of the male dormitory. Keeping herself in the shadows she managed to get inside before she was seen.

Running through the darkened hallway of the first-year dormitory she searched for his name on golden plates beside the doors. She finally found his room to be at the very end of long hallway. Stopping in front of it she took a deep breath and raised her hand. Giving a light knock on the door she waited looking around herself to make sure she was alone. Few more knocks later she heard the lock turning finally before the door opened to reveal still half asleep Aladdin. Her heart skipped at the sight of him standing there only dressed in pair of loose pajama bottoms, her cheeks warming up as blush spread out. His azure hair that he usually kept in braid was now in simple ponytail hanging over his bare shoulder. When he saw her standing there, his eyes widened disbelievingly.

"K… Kougyoku-senpai?!" He exclaimed quietly in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Is it okay if I come in?" As soon as she said that they could hear footsteps echoing through hallway.

"Come on." He grabbed her wrist pulling her inside swiftly before she was seen. "Are you crazy coming here? What if you were caught?" Locking the door after they were in, he asked.

"But I wasn't." She said which earned her disapproving look from his side.

"But you could have been." He said and she looked down, he sounded as If he was scolding her like a kid. "Seriously." Shaking his head, he sighed. "Well since you are here already, come sit I guess."

Releasing her wrist, he walked by her and to his desk, turning little lamp on the top giving the room some light. Now that she was finally able to see around herself, she took in the appearance of his room and held back smile. It was so him she concluded in her mind. There were bookshelves lined up against one wall filled with books and other things, stuff concerning astrology. Single desk beside the bed had laptop resting at the top with some papers and notebooks beside to it. His walls were bare of anything, only on the door there was calendar hanging.

"And?" Hearing him speak again she turned to him. "Will you tell me now what possessed you to come here at," He paused looking at his phone frowning. "1:30 am?"

"Sorry." She said.

Looking over at her he released sigh. "It's fine."

Silence followed then, she was unsure of what to tell him now that she was here. One thing she knew, but saying it out loud, that she wanted him to hold her, would have been embarrassing. So, she kept her mouth shut instead.

"This room… it's nice." She said awkwardly in poor attempt to start a conversation.

"There are only books." He said looking around.

"Mhmm. Which is so like you. Nerdy." She smiled a bit. "I wasn't aware you were into astrology."

"It's more of a hobby really." He replied casually.

"Hm, I see." She nodded. "Aladdin…"

"What is it?" He asked, focusing his whole attention on her.

Slowly she approached him as he curiously watched her, wondering what was on her mind. She had been acting weird ever since she got to his room. Once she was standing before him she stared up at his eyes, her piercing gaze startled him it was as if she was searching something deep within him. Almost in trance she stood up on her toes, her arms sneaking around his shoulders pulling him downwards and planted her lips firmly against his. His eyes widened completely caught off guard by her sudden actions. She had her eyes squeezed shut as she moved her lips almost beginning him to respond. And he did. With his hands on her waist he pressed her closer to his chest, his tongue tracing the bottom of her lip and she opened her mouth in instant, granting him all access he needed. He walked her backwards until the back of her legs bumped against the bed and they went down onto the soft mattress. His hands moved from her waist finding their way underneath her shirt. Gliding across her stomach and up to her chest. When his fingers brushed side of her breasts her eyes snapped open. Something was wrong. With all of strength she managed to gather up she pushed him off her that he rolled beside her. Gasping she sat up fixing her shirt as he watched her in surprise, wondering what has gotten into her all of a sudden.

"I… I can't do this." She said standing up, her voice trembling as she spoke.

"Huh?" Getting up from the bed, Aladdin looked at her back in confusion. "Kougyoku wha…"

"As I thought… I can't." She repeated and turned to him, expression on her face startled him she reminded him of a lost, afraid child facing off with a stranger. "I'm sorry. Sorry… but I can't do this anymore. These things… meetings… let's stop…"

"What do you mean? What's gotten into you… Kougyoku?" He asked reaching out, his eyes widened when she took step back smacking his hand away.

"Don't!" She yelped, her expression turning to pure horror for what she's done. "I—I'm sorry… I didn't mean… Sorry…- I have to go."

"Wait, Kougyoku! Tell me why are you acting this way." He questioned worriedly.

"Leave it be… please. I'm sorry." She apologized for who knows what time that night as she rushed to the door quickly fumbling with lock until she got it opened.

"Hey! Someone might see you." He called out to her but she didn't listen just rushed out of the door with the lighting speed without giving him one chance to catch up with her. Once she was out of the room hot tears that she was holding back finally descended upon her cheeks. This was nothing like how she thought things would turn out. It was worst possible outcome that could happen and she couldn't help but hate herself for lashing out at him because he had done nothing to her. All he ever did was just try and help but all she gave back in return was… Nothing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Weeks passed and Kougyoku avoided every contact with Aladdin. Every time she would see him or even just hear him she would turn other way. It was impossible to look him in the eyes anymore after everything that happened between them. She knew if she did meet him that she wouldn't be able to keep straight and composed face. In the beginning, he tried his best to confront her but she just like coward, continued to run until he eventually gave up. English teacher, Sinbad-sensei has been on her case as well for what happened in the old-school building. Luckily, she managed to avoid him too without any problems. To get her mind off depressing thoughts she threw herself into school work and passing her classes. It helped to some extent, but not enough. In the last week before graduation ceremony was when everything changed. After she was set to be on duty Kougyoku had to stay even in after school hours.

Looking around herself she sighed. "I guess that's it." She said to no one in particular, while zipping up her bag as she prepared to leave after all her work was done for the day.

On her way out of the classroom, she made a decision to stop by infirmary to ask for some medicine when she felt headache creeping up on her. All the work finally catching up with her in form of pure exhaustion. Upon reaching the infirmary she hoped that the school nurse was still there, but as she knocked on the door and walked in she found the place completely empty. Stepping inside she had no other choice but take the medicine herself. While she was searching for the pain killers' door behind her opened. Hoping to see the school nurse she turned around and froze in spot when she saw Sinbad-sensei.

"Oh." He let out when he saw her. "Would you look at that. If it isn't Miss Kougyoku." She was unable to move or speak as she stared at him. "I've been meaning to talk to you for a long time now."

"Sensei… I—I'm sorry but I'm busy. I have to go." She finally found her voice. Only thing on her mind was how she had to get away. And fast.

"It will only take a moment." He said taking a step towards her which made her step back around him, trying to get out of his reach.

"I really… can't." She tried once more to excuse herself, clutching onto her bag that hung on her shoulder. Finding an opening she rushed towards the door but was stopped when he stepped beside her, hand on the door keeping her from opening it.

"Could it be you are running away? That hurts." He said leaning down. "You know, I've been meaning to repay you for what happened last time we were alone like this." Her eyes widened when he reached out, grabbing her by forearm non-too gently. Pulling her harshly towards himself, Kougyoku winced when stinging pain pierced through her arm. "Did you think that I would just let you go like that Miss Kougyoku. You intrigue me. How about we have some fun." He suggested.

She shook her head rapidly. "N—no. Sensei please…" Her pleading only made him grin as he dragged her after him. Without a warning, she was thrown onto one of the two beds that were in infirmary. He wasted no time binding her down as she squirmed trying to get away. "S—sensei… don't… please…" Tears were clouding her vision, all strength in her body was draining out that she couldn't even resist him when his hand roamed over her legs, separating them. "No… please… stop." At this point she had begun sobbing her words coming out brokenly, barely understandable at all. Tears streaming down her cheeks. Clamping his other hand over her mouth he leaned down.

"It's okay, this is fun." He said planting his lips to her neck, while he pushed himself between her legs grinding against her.

Just as she thought that there was no way she could escape him anymore, she was surprised when the weight of his body was lifted off her. Gasping for air she laid there, unable to move her body trembling like candle light. She could hear voices but couldn't even begin to understand what they were saying even if they were yelling, one person especially. He sounded like raging, bloodthirsty animal. Things around were crashing and breaking. Suddenly there was movement on the bed and she flinched thinking the worst but when she saw through the tears blur of blue she stared, blinking the tears away she had never been so relieved to see him.

"Hey… get hold of yourself." Hearing him talk only made her cry more, with her arms covering her face she wailed like a child. "Kougyoku…" He called out to her in in soft, gentle tone. "It's okay now. I got you." Slowly she removed her arms from her face, raising her hands until she could lock them around his neck pushing herself up with his help. "We are getting out of here." He announced firmly as he hooked an arm under her knees lifting her up and off the bed in one swift movement.

Keeping her face hidden against his shoulder she had never in her life felt more safe than at that moment. Truthfully, she thought, she had it in herself to fight off her teacher but when it truly came down to it she realized how utterly weak she could be. Especially if he was a lot bigger male that she appeared like a bug underneath his thumb. Powerless and worthless. She didn't even dare to think of what would happen if Aladdin wasn't there at that time.

"Tha… Tha…" She hiccupped softly as she tried to speak and felt him squeeze her tighter to himself.

"Don't thank me." He stopped her. "I was barely on time. It's nothing to thank me bout."

She wanted to tell him how wrong he was, that he shouldn't be blaming himself for anything because she knew he did. But only thing she could do was nod, too tired to speak at all. Silently she swore in her mind that she would tell him all later after she was done being pathetic.

Next time she had come to her senses Kougyoku was surprised to find herself in her room, her memory slightly hazy. Turning her head to the side she noticed that her roommate wasn't in and that she was by herself. Pushing herself up into sitting position she glanced down at herself and saw that she wasn't wearing her uniform anymore but instead a nightgown. She couldn't even remember that she owned one but it was definitely hers, she knew that much. Sudden knock coming from the window made her jump, whipping her head around. Her eyes widened when she saw Aladdin outside who was pointing for her to open the window. Quickly she scrambled across the bed and got up rushing over to window.

"Hey." He said once she opened it. "Can I come in?"

"Through window?" She asked slowly as if he was crazy.

"Obviously." He said and she nodded moving away as he climbed in easily, yet ended up falling on his face as she bit back laugh that bubbled up in her stomach. "Don't you dare laugh." He warned as he sat up with his legs crossed, rubbing bruised spot on his forehead.

"Are you okay?" She questioned crouching down in front of him with her knees drawn to her chest and arms crossed over them.

"I'll live." He said. "Uh… How are you feeling?" he asked bit hesitantly.

"I…" She paused for second finally recalling what happened. Dropping her gaze onto the floor, unable to look him in the eyes because of what happened. "Thanks to you I'm okay."

"I told you not to thank me for it." He grumbled.

"Stop… I have to. Things could be much more…" She couldn't finish her own sentence not even wanting to think what else could have happened if he wasn't there at all.

"Kougyoku, was this first time?" At that question she looked up at him unsure if she should tell him. But the way he was looking at her told her he already knew. Slowly she shook her head 'no'. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's embarrassing." As soon as those words left her mouth he jumped up towards her, his hands grabbed her shoulders firmly and she gasped. Expression on his face was laced with pure anger and fury, in a way she has never seen him. This was side of him she wasn't familiar with.

"You should have told me! I could have done something!... I could have protected you." Her eyes softened as she watched him. "Tell me everything. Please." When he pleaded at her like that she couldn't find it in herself to refuse him so she nodded.

They sat together in her room, she was talking and he just listened silently even if she knew he wanted to speak by the way expression on his face was changing. It was difficult for her to talk about something like that, but when she did she found as if heavy rock has been lifted from her chest. She was glad he hadn't commented on anything for she didn't know if she could take a pity, even his. The only thing he did tell her when she was done talking was,

"I wish you'd tell me sooner. From now on," He said frowning, "I want you to tell me whenever something is wrong. How else am I supposed to help you? It's alright to lean on other people in times like this, so don't you even hesitate. And I thought I did something wrong when you rushed out of my room that night." He released sigh leaning down until he was laying on the floor.

Corners of her lips twitched in a smile as she watched him lay there. Unlike when they were in his room she felt more at ease somehow. She wondered if it was because she talked to him about what was troubling her for so long. Quietly she moved until she was kneeling before him. Blush rising on her cheeks as idea popped in her mind and she crawled over to him on all fours. His eyes widened when she appeared in the line of his vision, hovering above him. Dark pink hair falling around her face like a curtain shielding them from the world around.

"Aladdin," His name came in a whisper as she smiled down at him. Such dazzling smile that put all the stars in the sky to shame. "I'm sorry. Thank you for always listening to me even when I'm being difficult. That is…" She stopped, momentary thinking over what she was about to say. "—that is one of the reasons I love you." She saw his mouth drop open in shock as he stared at her disbelievingly.

"W—what?" He coughed a bit. "You…"

"You are a bully, you tease me and pick on me so much it's driving me insane with irritation. And you are so full of yourself too. Sometimes I just want to smack that smartness out of you." He couldn't hold back laugh as he chucked deeply. Just what was she saying. Still she went on. "But you are also incredibly kind and helpful towards everyone around you. You say what's on your mind without holding anything back. I like that straight forwardness you have. It's admirable." When she noticed blush spreading on his face, she held back from showing shock on her face, it was the first time she saw it. When she thought of what she wanted to say next her own cheeks brightened with blush then. "I love how you can make everything better just by being here. There is nothing else that I need besides that. I really do love you." She was embarrassed by how many times she repeated word love but she had to make sure she properly conveyed it to him, no matter how much she had to say it.

"What the heck Kougyoku..." He breathed out moving hand over his face to hide his obvious blush that had grown even more. "That definitely came out of nowhere."

"I know." She giggled. "Is it too much?"

"No way." He shook his head moving his hand out of the way. Rising his hands up to her face he pinched her cheeks and grinned. "How can you be so cute?" Moving his fingers, he cupped her face instead. "Whole year I've watched you. Most precious girl in the entire Kou. You always seemed so far away, unreachable to me." He rubbed pads of his thumbs across her warm cheeks. "But when you appeared so suddenly on the rooftop that day, I thought to myself how lucky I was. It was my chance to shine."

She laughed at that. "Shine? Seriously?"

"Shush. It was perfect opportunity to be cool." He said.

"And cool you were. Annoying, but cool." She agreed still giggling all her anticipation and anxiousness dispersed. Just as she thought, he was really the best at making her feel relaxed when she was so tense and anxious.

"I can't tell anymore if you are insulting me or praising me." He sighed.

"It can work both ways." She shrugged sticking her tongue out at him.

"I'll bite that tongue off." He threatened joking, playful glint showing in his eyes.

"You can try." She challenged.

Removing his hands from her face and wrapping them around her waist he pulled her down making her squeal as she fell against his chest. "Don't tempt me." He said and flipped them around until she was the one laying underneath him. "I love you. I've loved you long time. To know that you feel the same I couldn't be happier. But I guess it's to be expected. How can you not love this?" He pointed to himself, smugly grinning.

"Ohhh there it is… Acting so full of yourself again. That ego is bigger than anything I've ever seen." She rolled her eyes at him. "You are lucky I love you or I'd kick you out of here."

"Lucky indeed." He grinned leaning down until his lips were inches apart from hers. "So, I'm curious… those 'lessons'…"

"Lie." She admitted and then corrected herself. "Actually… that first kiss I was just curious about it, honestly. Apart from that everything was lie. What I mean is I didn't think of it as lessons I was just greedy and selfish because I liked you. If it wasn't you I would never done with anyone else what we did. Since it was you I was okay. As if I could something like THAT with someone I didn't love."

"To be honest with you, same here. Saying it was practice and for your own experience it was just for my own gain, excuse for my selfish need for you." He said. "Sorry."

"I guess we are same then." She told him.

"I guess we are." He nodded.

Without another word, he leaned just a bit closer, destroying the distance between them in sweet sensation as he kissed her lips. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders she kissed back, eagerly savoring taste that was all him. In the beginning, she thought romance and love would never be something she could experience. But now as she laid there, wrapped up in his arms, kissing her senseless she realized how wrong she was. Her love just took a while for the best possible man. Even if he was bit different than her to her he was the very embodiment of perfection. As they kissed she couldn't help but think, those lessons weren't anything to shape her up for anyone else. What he had done, she realized is shape her up in a way so she could only fit him. And she couldn't be happier. Not at all.

 **A/N: I applaud you stranger for coming this far with this Oneshot story... I hope to all who have read it that they had fun as I did writing it. Please leave a review to let me know your thoughts on it. Critique is highly appreciated. Once more thanks for reading my first story :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(This A/N will be deleted soon)**

 **Hello Everyone it's Laine.**

 **I have been away from here for over a year and I'm sort of back. I understand there aren't many of those who follow me and those who do and have liked my story 'It's so Cliche' I wanna say that I'm back with a sequel. I'm not sure when it will be updated but please let me know before I do upload it would you like it to be another one shot or should I make it into chapters (not to many but definitely a few). Leave me a review and let me know your thoughts :'**

 **Thank you all so much once again who have loved my one and only story that I have on this account, and who knows maybe one day I will actually upload more stories.**

 **Until next time~**


End file.
